Collection
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: Just a mixture of poems I made up out of no where. No clue where they came from. R
1. Miroku's Poem

I lay awake,  
staring at the night sky.  
I search the stars,   
looking for the answers,  
but they're not found.  
  
I wonder if you knew  
how you'd react.  
As I stare at you,  
my mind never strays.  
It stays on the one thing,  
the one subject that I care most about.  
That subject would be you.  
  
I study your every action.  
Your smile, your laugh,  
your pain, you tears...  
Will you ever not interest me?  
  
Every moment is crutial  
and time is slipping away  
for I will never know  
if I'll be alive  
within the next day or hour,  
but I all I want if I do die  
is to see your face one last time  
and maybe just maybe   
I'll even sneak in  
a feel or two.  
Then, I'll die with a proud smile  
of the things I've accomplished.

#Miroku's thought. How disturbing can they get?


	2. Inuyasha's Poem

I see you smile,  
my heart leaps with joy.  
I hear you laugh,  
it's like music to my ears.  
I smell your scent,  
the one I've loved for so long.  
I feel your hand pressed in mine,  
a true smile appears on my face.  
  
I see you cry  
and am torn to shreads.  
I hear you sniffle  
and am impelled to run to you.  
I smell your tears,  
and can't help to think it was me.  
I feel your pain,  
as if it was my own.  
  
I wish I was better  
with words...  
with emotions...  
with feelings...  
with you.

I wish I wasn't scared  
of losing you  
because we are torn  
between two worlds.  
Those two worlds  
are completely different.  
The two worlds  
that keep us apart.

#Inuyasha's thoughts...


	3. Kagome's Poem

My very presence had awaken you  
from your slumber against a familar tree.  
We started our journey  
in search for a jewel.  
  
I never thought  
we'd go though this.  
But we made it out.   
I guess certian words  
will subdue our feelings.  
  
Even though you saw me   
as someone else I  
will always stay at your side  
though battles and peace...  
though problems and soultions...  
though life and though love.  
  
I'll remain by your side  
though everything.  
We'll pick up a few friends   
on the way and they  
will share our journey  
no matter what the background...  
no matter what the hobbies...  
no matter if it'll end in betrayal...  
or a cursed death.  
  
I'll be faithful to everyone  
no matter who they are.  
I'll be forgiving  
even if I'm constantly doing so.  
I'll fall in love  
Even if it hurts.

# Kagome's thoughts


	4. Sango's Poem

Caught by a trap,  
a destiny which I can't escape  
I wish I was never called  
to a mission I'll always regret.  
Family and friends I lost  
during this demon's illusion  
I will hunt the demon with vengeance.  
I ended up fooled  
into attacking a new found friend  
and I'll always have  
that day of shame.  
  
I used to think that I was dreaming,  
caught up in a nightmare   
that I'll one day awaken from,  
but I deceived myself.  
This nightmare was a reality  
from which I can't escape.  
  
It's anger and despair  
that cause me to continue on.  
I am eternally grateful to my friends  
for taking me out of that depression.  
Even though the memories   
I wish are wiped away  
I'll find a way  
to cope with them.  
  
I am now on a new mission   
one of revenge  
and my new family is there  
to cover my back.  
  
#Sango's thoughts

She has a horrible past. POOR GIRL! Believe me, I know how hard it is to have a brother gone from your life suddenly. It is just about the worst feeling I have ever felt. Not a very plesent experience.


	5. Naraku's Poem

Once a simple and ordinary man  
I came to be a terror of darkness.  
Injured, I seek help and  
the help of a priestess I received.

Begin cared for is something I gained  
and with it came a unexpected love.  
A love that burned to my very soul  
and soon took over my actions.  
  
Trickery and deceiving I began to admired.  
Admire with a passion.  
I let my body be taken over  
and half demon to become.  
Then, I killed the woman I once loved  
and the half dog demon beside her.

Now I have incarnations to kill him again  
as he became a life long rivals.  
The shards I require  
to kill the human inside of me  
so I can rid myself of these emotions  
the ones I try to hide.  
  
#Naraku's thoughts  
  
Who should I do next? If you want to give me a suggestion. I'll be happy to do it for you. 


End file.
